Después de 5 años Continuación
by Natytorankusu
Summary: Al parecer la vida le sonríe a Trunks, encontrando finalmente la llamada felicidad… ¿pero qué tanto le durará? ¿Cómo enfrentará una situación que amenaza convertirse en un infierno y que esta vez arrastra a una de las personas que más ama?
1. Chapter 1

_**Después de 5 años… (Continuación)**_

**_Al parecer la vida le sonríe a Trunks, encontrando finalmente la llamada felicidad… ¿pero qué tanto le durará¿Cómo enfrentará una situación que amenaza convertirse en un infierno y que esta vez arrastra a una de las personas que más ama? _**

**_PS: Ojalá puedas leer la primera parte, va a ser mucha mas provechosa :)_**

**_(Trunks, Bulma, Vejita y Gokuu pertenecen a Dragon Ball Z ©, todas creaciones de Akira Toriyama y al que le pertenecen todos los derechos de autor.)_**

_**

* * *

**__**Uno**_

La gran pregunta y el espontáneo ¡SÍ!…

Trunks nervioso y maravillado seguía con la mirada a la novia que entraba al salón del brazo de Dan; Sergi impertérrito y orgulloso de lucir su título de padrino esperaba tras el flamante novio. Sus miradas en el altar eran voceras de la devoción con la que dedicarían su nueva vida juntos; el rito de la argolla el juglar de su unión infinita.

Ya la hoja de vida cobardemente manchada no contemplaba valor, Dana ahora trabajaba con toda su fuerza e inteligencia para la corporación de su suegra y esposo. Su aporte se consideró visionario y precioso a la creación de un departamento de biotecnología en una empresa netamente robótica, lo que a futuro traería más robustez y solvencia a Capsule Corp. Con su genio unido al de Bulma los negocios tomaban un vertiginoso ritmo, cobrando rápidamente los dividendos de sus gestiones. Pasó poco tiempo para que camiones cada vez más grandes y con más rutas comenzaran a recorrer las calles con el sólido símbolo de la compañía.

Llegó el momento de expandirse; el arquitecto encargado de bosquejar diferentes modelos del nuevo edificio de la corporación traía sus borradores. Una vanguardista edificación de doce pisos contendría los diez distintos departamentos y anexos; el plazo de construcción establecido en diez meses Tenían tiempo de sobra para el contrato de ingenieros, electrónicos, investigadores y técnicos. No fue difícil conseguir equipo de calidad, la excelente fama de la que gozaba la compañía hizo la selección por sí sola.

Existía un departamento que era especialmente importante, el corazón de toda nueva maquinaria e inventos: el de mecánica. El exigente puesto que fue confiado a Dan a ojos cerrados, se acabaron los días en los que Bulma tuviera que trabajar obligadamente y presionada, ahora su trabajo no era más que un relajante hobby en la antigua corporación. A Sergi también se le fue ofrecido un puesto, pero al parecer tenía otros planes.

-Lo siento muchachos, pero creo que mi camino va en otra dirección.- Expresó maduramente, sus amigos sorprendidos de aquellas palabras que no parecían venir de alguien como él. -¡Me iré al Caribe a casarme con una linda isleña, a ver si después se me ocurre inventar cafeteras para cocos!-

Un juicio equivocado, era el mismo Sergi de siempre…

Pasaron los diez meses, el matrimonio revisando por última vez el edificio para dar su visto bueno. Finalmente llegaron al último piso, el lugar destinado para la magnífica oficina del presidente.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste estar aquí?-

Trunks apartó la vista de la espectacular panorámica del último piso y la miró con ensoñadores ojos, luego al enorme lugar elegantemente dispuesto en un recorrido de 360º. Paneles de madera entregaban calidez tras su lustroso escritorio de alerce. Puertas finamente labradas contaban las obras del Arcángel Miguel; el ángel guerrero que guiaba las huestes de seres celestes con la espada de la justicia en su mano. En la pared perpendicular a esta última, una enorme pantalla de plasma era ubicada para tareas audiovisuales y videoconferencias. Volvió a su punto de origen donde enormes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz a voluntad.

-No sin ti.-

Quizás ese fue el último día medianamente desocupado de sus vidas. El momento que el mundo vivía y el explosivo crecimiento exigía una constante inyección de nueva maquinaria y tecnología; y en un plazo de otros cinco años la Corporación Cápsula volvía a su sitial líder. Nagura no consiguió más que relegarse y todos sus deshonestos manejos salieron a la luz; sus acciones comenzaron a ser las más bajas del mercado con fuerte tendencia a desaparecer.

Era el momento de las vacas gordas y de disfrutar las ganancias, el momento de aprovechar el establecimiento y solidez de sus vidas, el momento para que una vez ese personal deseo pudiera ser compartido y convertirse en realidad…

- ¡Trunks¿¡Que rayos es todo esto?-

Gritó Dana del otro lado de la cocina, su esposo luciendo un delantal 'Kiss the Chef' girando expertamente una tortilla en el sartén; la mesa lista y el vino servido.

-La cena, qué más podría ser.- Respondió casi herido en un tierno puchero. -Estuve entrenando un poco para esperarte, pero me di cuenta que no llegabas y decidí preparar algo de comida. Recuerda que los Saiyajins no soportamos estar sin comer.-

-¿Y de cuándo que sabes cocinar?- Remarcó en incredulidad.

-Antes que nos conociéramos, para ayudar a mi mamá estuve aprendiendo un tiempo… todo está todo en los libros.-

Se inundó de una hormigueante y tibia emoción que la hizo saltar de alegría y abrazar sus espaldas, sintiéndose la mujer que se había ganado el premio gordo de la lotería. La animó a sentarse y comenzar a comer, casi le salían lágrimas al degustar lo delicioso que estaba.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste si quería que tuviéramos un hijo?-

Trunks mantuvo el tenedor en el aire mientras la miraba pasadas las fuentes de ensaladas. Dana esperó que leyera su mente, volviendo innecesarias las palabras gracias a esa conexión única.

-¡Hoy es el día!- Respondió como si lo dijera por segunda vez, palmeando ligeramente la mesa; Trunks atorándose con la comida y tosiendo bruscamente. La chica rió encantadoramente esperando que se recuperara. Esta vez sí supo lo que ella estaba pensando, ambos bajaron la vista al mismo tiempo para barrer el contenido de la mesa. Los gestos eran demasiado obvios, esa mirada no era indicador del nivel de tedio para lavar la vajilla….

El teléfono sonando echó por tierra sus traviesos planes.

-Yo atiendo.-

Sus primeras palabras rebosaban de risas al sentir su nariz entre los cabellos y tras la oreja; dándole manotazos para que se alejara. No obstante, Trunks se detuvo cuando el tono de voz de Dana bajó a uno muy serio.

-Es Dan, tiene algo muy importante que decirnos, nos pide hablar con él ahora por altoparlante.- Le expresó tapando el micrófono con su mano, su ceño arrugado en ligera preocupación. El Saiyan le correspondió.

-_Trunks, Dana, disculpen que los moleste ahora, pero acabo de enterarme que mi hijo está gravemente enfermo. Mi esposa y yo debemos llevarlo a un centro especial aislado de la ciudad, y el tratamiento durará 3 meses. Por eso quería decirles que se quedarán sin el director de la sesión de mecánica, sé que es la más importante de la compañía y sé que necesitarán a alguien para que me reemplace. Por favor perdonen las molestias queridos amigos…- _

El matrimonio se derritió en comentarios para tranquilizar a su amigo; que no se preocupara, que buscarían a alguien, que eso era lo de menos y que lamentaban mucho lo ocurrido. Después del corte en la comunicación ambos quedaron con los espíritus inquietos, echando mano a sus contactos para un rápido reemplazo a puesto tan importante.

El deseo del bebé quedaba relegado para otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos**_

-¿Estás segura que no quieres entrevistarlos conmigo?- Preguntó a su esposa por el intercomunicador.

-No, lo siento, ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo. Confío en tu juicio, no te preocupes.-

Veinte personas y veinte insatisfacciones. Nadie era lo suficientemente profesional y creativo como lo era Dan. Estuvo a punto de tomarse un descanso cuando una voz por el intercomunicador le avisaba que había una última persona que se ofrecía al puesto.

-OK, que pase.- Contestó a su secretaria un tanto cansado, soltando el botón y hundiéndose en el gran sillón de fino cuero negro. Para cuando las puertas fueron abiertas quedó sorprendido, incorporándose derecho.

Su caminar delataba la personalidad arrasadora de esa mujer de unos 30 años; una mujer hermosa y elegante para cualquier opinión de un hombre que se precie. Empujó parte de su largo cabello castaño hacia atrás, el que le asomaba por el hombro de su audaz traje fucsia de dos piezas, ajustado a ella como una segunda piel a su espigada figura. Ya parada frente a él lo enfrentó desafiante, como si ambos compitieran por la categoría de miradas fulminantes.

-Muy buenas tardes Señor Briefs, supe que estaba buscando una persona que pudiera encargarse del departamento de mecánica. Aquí está mi currículo.- Le extendió sus papeles mientras el Saiyan le pedía tomar asiento, estudiando cuidadosamente el aire de arrogancia con el que cruzaba las piernas. Se le ocurrió que ella sería un ejemplo más fiel de una hija nacida del orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-Señorita Ayra Bond…- Leyó de su hoja de vida. -… ¿Cómo supo de este puesto? fue una información muy reservada.-

-Tengo buenos contactos.- Respondió con aplomo, acomodando su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás y entrecruzando las manos sobre las rodillas cubiertas por medias de seda.

Trunks lució el semblante más serio que podía llegar, cosa que no era difícil para él. Su nuevo peinado no daba espacio para alguna consideración más liviana de su imagen, sino lo opuesto. La mayoría de los cabellos eran ahora peinados hacia atrás y partido a un lado; lisos mechones caían naturalmente lo justo y suficiente en su frente, tapando parte de su ojo derecho. El nuevo _look_ le entregaba un aire más maduro, sexy y enigmático.

-Para ser honesta Señor Briefs, siempre esperé por una oportunidad como esta; _yo_ con _mi_ preparación profesional y _mis_ capacidades tengo sobrada facultad para puestos de mando.-

-Siento decirle señorita que esto es solo un reemplazo, el jefe de esta sección es un excelente elemento de nuestra compañía y no se duda su regreso.- Respondió preciso, volviendo a su hoja de vida para estudiar su mencionada 'preparación profesional'. No pudo negar que era impresionante.

'_Eso lo veremos…'_

Pensó la postulante. El Saiyan por un momento creyó notar algo oculto en esa mirada aguda y tenaz enmarcada en penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Muy bien, aquí tengo su currículo, si es aceptada será llamada a la brevedad.- Terminó parándose en su puesto y estirando su mano para estrecharla. Ayra fue teatral, aprovechando de lucir su estupenda silueta al alzarse del asiento y contestar el protocolar saludo. Otro apunte mental al sentir su argolla de casado en la mano derecha, como si quisiera proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos en su extremidad más expuesta. En su concepto, una completa pérdida y estorbo para un hombre tan joven, atractivo y poderoso.

'_Interesante…'_

-Espero su llamada, sé que será así.- Respondió fría. Trunks asintió solemne.

Ambos fueron distraídos por los golpes en la puerta, era Dana quien optimistamente entraba en su traje azul marino con el logo de CC en el bolsillo izquierdo del blazer y el cabello tomado atrás en un sutil moño. Su natural alegría fue repentinamente apagada al chocar con esa invisible nube áurea que no compatibilizaba con la suya.

-Mucho gusto Señora de Briefs, espero que seamos colegas en un futuro no muy lejano.- Le ofreció su mano, mirándola levemente hacia abajo por su mayor altura y en un tic de superioridad. Esperaba la sorpresa de su interlocutora, era sencillo deducir que ella era su mujer aparte de ese _molesto y banal símbolo_ en su dedo.

-Así lo espero, Señorita.…?- Acercó su oreja estrechando sus ojos, como astuta semejante de género dando cuenta de su subrepticia intención y fijándose en la calidad de su traje.

Lo ocultaron diestramente, se cayeron de lo peor.

-Bond, Ayra Bond.-

Trunks sonrió en su puesto, le recordó a un personaje del cine…

Por fin quedaron solos, Dana imitando en burla las maneras tan sobradas de la anterior visita mientras caminaba a su escritorio; Trunks riendo con ella.

-No seas así, realmente tiene aptitudes para el puesto- Advirtió su esposo. -Creo que ha estudiado más que nosotros dos juntos y se ha desenvuelto en puestos importantes, además que los otros que entrevisté no cumplían mis expectativas y con mayor razón las tuyas.-

-¿Entonces crees que ella debería ocupar el puesto?-

-Sí, además son solo tres meses¿qué cosas tan graves pueden suceder?-

-Tienes razón, aunque no sé si me acostumbre a sus formas tan engreídas- Contestó caprichosamente mirando la hoja de vida que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Cuidado con eso, yo también tuve mis prejuicios hacia ti y terminé casándome contigo.- La distrajo al estrecharla de la cintura y subirla sobre el escritorio frente suyo. -Pero hablemos de cosas más interesantes… dime… ¿todavía estamos bien en los días…?- Preguntó entre el aliento de sus apasionados besos, Dana le siguió la corriente y lo empujó para sí de su corbata para recostarse con él sobre el amplio escritorio.

-Sí, sí que lo estamos…- Respondió entre sensuales arrullos mientras era preparada por ese hombre al que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, hasta que nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-No,…mmmm no…, no contestes…-

…

-¡Demonios, por qué justo ahora!- Las enojosas palabras sonaron amortiguadas entre su piel y la ropa a medio sacar, estirando su mano y dejándola caer de golpe en el recibidor para detener el insistente timbre.

- _Señor Briefs, hay una emergencia en el departamento de mecánica, será mejor que venga._-

- ¡ARJ, desde que Dan se fue hemos tenido sólo problemas, creo que mientras más pronto la contrate menos interrupciones tendremos.- Habló al momento que colgaba y peinaba algunos cabellos desordenados, tomando rumbo hacia la puerta

-Tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo.- Apuntó con el índice.

-Y que gustosa pagaré.- Dana terminó de posar provocativamente todo su cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

Sonrieron felices, Trunks finalmente cerrando la puerta. Dana suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ojeando nuevamente el papel blanco a su lado que interrumpía la uniformidad del escritorio.

**_11 PM… _**

Un movimiento en la cama la despertó. Se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde y que se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Después de ponerla al corriente de todos los problemas que causaba un departamento sin cabeza, notó que él estaba increíblemente cansado.

-Dana… ¿Puedes traerme un vaso con agua? Le rogó su esposo. Se levantó solícita al baño ubicado en la misma habitación, hablándole desde allí mientras cerraba la llave.

-Parece que tendremos que posponerlo hasta mañana, o si no tendremos que esperar hasta el…- Se detuvo, sus palabras ya no eran escuchadas. Puso el vaso en el velador y se acurrucó a su lado.

Besó su mejilla en un 'buenas noches' no correspondido. No sería el último.

_**

* * *

**_

PS¿Te gustaría ver mi concepto de cómo Trunks podría verse con su nuevo look? Ve a mi Homepage y en la esquina izquierda haz click en "Improved Trunks Gt quick skt."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tres**_

-Si voy a convertirme en su mano derecha por tres meses creo que debería saber mi estilo de trabajo, ¿no lo cree pertinente?- Preguntó la nueva empleada sentada frente a él en tono autoritario. Trunks en su sencillez no respondió más que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, esa frase parecía venir más de un superior que de un subordinado.

-Sé que este departamento es el generador de ganancias de la compañía. Déjeme decirle que aquello podemos aumentarlo aún más, pero para eso hay un precio.-

-Y cuál sería ese precio.- Casi pregunta ingenuamente.

-Requiero que Ud. lea cada uno de mis informes y se entere de cada movimiento, va a ser muy importante si queremos ser líderes indiscutibles y obtener utilidades mucho mayores.-

-Relájese señorita, ya somos líderes indiscutibles.- Trunks sonrió abiertamente mientras giraba limitadamente en su sillón, llevando ambas palmas al frente en un gesto de frenar esas ansias de poder que ni él mismo tenía.

Eso le sonó a una aberración terrible. Abrió sendos ojos y se preparó para tirar todo su arsenal sobre la mesa

-Me extraña de usted Señor Briefs ¿Acaso no quiere que nadie tenga siquiera la posibilidad de plantársele como competencia?- Se levantó de su puesto palmeando la mesa, mirándolo como una maestra regaña a un alumno. -El mundo de los negocios es para los tigres, es muy probable que en estos mismos momentos otra compañía se esté levantando tan poderosamente como Capsule Corp y hasta los deje en la ruina mientras ustedes se duermen en los laureles… y eso no es lo que Ud quiere ¿o sí?-

Imposible negarse a la fuerza de sus palabras, sobre todo él con su personalidad cooperativa y de tolerancia. Si iba a decir algo en defensa no lo dejó.

-Hoy mismo le enviaré los informes; todos y cada uno. Recuerde que estamos sumergidos en un mundo frío e implacable y no hay premios para los segundos lugares… pero por qué digo esto, supongo que Ud. es lo bastante listo para darse cuenta de eso ¿verdad? Cruzó los brazos en un acto inconfundible.

Le pareció que ahora estaba hablando con alguna reencarnación femenina de su padre, el mismo sarcasmo, el mismo tono y formas, el mismo invisible y subliminal don que impedía dejar de admirarlo por equivocado que estuviera. Pensó que ese mundo frío e implacable ya había terminado con la desaparición de los androides, pero le volvieron a evocar que no era tan así.

-Tiene toda la razón, por favor, sea tan amable de traerme sus informes tan pronto usted pueda.- Respondió casi achicado, pero aún con esa determinación que le permitieron más de una vez enfrentarse en alguna batalla verbal con su padre.

La mujer asintió con refinada satisfacción, ya tenía la primera parte del terreno ganada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuatro**_

-¿Trunks, por qué no vienes a la cama, ya es tarde- Dana se asomó por la puerta del estudio en su camisola de seda blanca; él aún concentrado en el computador.

-No te preocupes, ya iré a acostarme- Contestó tecleando sin mirarla; a su lado una torre de carpetas de casi un metro de altura. -Sólo tengo que leer estos informes que me dieron hoy y que me traje a casa para adelantar, ya estaré contigo.-

-¿No lo recuerdas cierto?- Comentó entre un tono triste y desilusionado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondió tratando de entrar ligeramente al terreno de sus preguntas, todavía sintonizado a su trabajo.

-Nada olvídalo.-

Se recostó con las manos bajo la almohada en una elocuente postura de desamparo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía triste, sin embargo, puso sus esperanzas que pronto estaría con ella. Fue doloroso despertar ya de mañana y con la cama vacía a su lado.

Dejó pasar el pequeño incidente, respondiendo mentalmente los cada vez más frecuentes _'Te prometo que apenas termine esta racha de trabajo haremos todas las cosas que hacíamos antes_' con frases de auto-convencimiento más magnánimas. Sin embargo, aquella retroalimentación no dio abasto a la ahora insana práctica de su esposo de retirarse con su cena al estudio; como si el pito interno de la jornada laboral concluida no sonara más en su organismo.

Las frases se iban tornando frías y automáticas; un '_Lo lamento, pero estoy increíblemente ocupado'_ y el beso en la frente ostentaban el comodín de esos momentos de comunicación cada vez más escasos. Ella necesitaba creerle y le sonreía débilmente, hasta que se dio cuenta que su espera no era retribuida y que aquella promesa nunca llegaba. Lamentablemente su paciencia ya había alcanzando umbrales altos.

Cuando nuevamente iba a hacer lo acostumbrado Dana lo enfrentó; ya no pospondría más su observación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Exigió tomándolo del brazo mientras Trunks partía con su cena a encerrarse. -Me dijiste que terminada la racha ibas a dejar de trabajar así y ya ha pasado casi un mes. Además Dan nunca te exigía ni molestaba con sus informes.-

-Y por eso mismo dejamos de captar más del 30 de las ganancias del mercado Dana. Trabajando con Ayra me he dado cuenta que perdimos mucho.- Respondió molesto y con la típica susceptibilidad de un empleado estresado.

-¿Pero acaso eso no fue un acuerdo casi moral entre nosotros para ayudar al resto de las compañías, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, incluso tu fuiste el más acérrimo a evitar el monopolio.-

-Pero eso ya ha cambiado; han pasado más de cinco años y esas empresas ya no necesitan nuestra ayuda. Si no usamos _ahora_ una política más agresiva van a hacernos pedazos apenas vean la oportunidad. ¡No estamos donde estamos por arte de magia Dana!- Terminó como un padre que discute con un adolescente que se cierra a la voz de la experiencia, el tope de su aguante también reducido.

-¿Quién te metió toda esa basura en la cabeza, casi no te reconozco… ¿Qué te está haciendo esa mujer?-

-Sólo abriéndome los ojos, como tú también debería hacerlo… pero de qué me sirve hablarte de estas cosas si tú no tienes ideas de negocios.- Trunks contestó duro para terminar la discusión, retirándose del pasillo y dejando una ofendida Dana atrás.

El sagrado vínculo le dijo a gritos de la tremenda desconsideración y pronto se sintió como un cretino, nunca le había hablado así. La última discusión de la que tenía memoria y que terminó en chascarros era entre la elección de usar láser barredor óptico o sensores intradérmicos para la entrada a los laboratorios estrictamente confidenciales. Trató de hacer las paces al acostarse a su lado y arrastrarla para sí.

-Dana, lo siento. Sé que no te he dedicado tiempo; incluso yo no he tenido tiempo para mí y mis entrenamientos, no te imaginas lo increíblemente tenso que estoy.- Declaró en excusas, agitándola suavemente de la cintura al rodearla con los brazos. Al notar que no daba señales intentó por su lado más malicioso que a ella le encantaba.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos liberamos de tensiones, eh? - Enredó sus piernas entre las de ella en juguetones intentos y le habló hundiéndose en sus cabellos. -Te advierto que me convertiré en un cascarrabias si no hacemos algo al respecto.- Terminó coqueto.

-No Trunks, soy yo ahora la que no quiere. - Se apartó molesta, siempre dándole la espalda.

-Mi Dana, no te enojes… sé que esto te gusta.- Rozó con sus yemas la suave curva de su cadera mientras se hundía en su cuello. Parecía aún más reacia y se apartó hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Soltó un mudo gruñido, mirando al techo en un brusco cambio de su posición y poniendo su antebrazo en la frente. Sin embargo, entendió su enojo; pensó en las formas de indemnizarla al otro día hasta quedarse dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinto**_

-¿Dónde quieres almorzar hoy?- Le preguntó mientras vertía café en su tazón; radiante en ánimo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque Dana seguía enojada no podía ignorar que su esposo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Realmente lo extrañaba mucho.

- Tengo un antojo de mariscos.-

-¿Acaso no dicen que los mariscos son afrodisíacos?- Apuntó siniestro.

- No lo creo, a mí me dan ganas de dormir.-

-Entonces obligadamente tendrás que decidirte por el postre.- Le cerró el ojo en un perspicaz gesto, sacándole una sonrisa matutina.

Parecía que era el momento de volver al _status quo, _de arreglar sus problemas y expresar sus inquietudes. A las 1:00 PM lo esperó a la salida de su oficina, ella mostrándole que apagaba su teléfono móvil e instándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Se tomaron de la mano y subieron al elevador.

Permanecieron apoyados en las cristalinas paredes mirando al exterior, luego Dana apartó la vista al tablero del ascensor.

-¿Qué pasa si aprieto ese botón rojo de allí ahora?- Se refirió al botón _Stop _mirándolo diabla.

-Pues al ser esta una empresa de accidentes de alto riesgo suena una alarma y vienen los bomberos, la fuerza aérea, la armada y el ejército… No querrás llamar la atención de toda esa gente, a menos que quieras voyeristas.- Trunks exageró subiendo una ceja.

-¿Sólo porque un ascensor se quedó estacionado entre dos pisos? ¡Eres un mentiroso!-

Sus risillas fueron distraídas cuando el ascensor se abrió en el séptimo piso y una voz que Dana no tenía en gratitud llenó el espacio.

-¡Ay Trunks! Qué regio que te encuentro, necesito que almorcemos juntos, me llegó el fax de esa empresa por la que luchamos tanto, ¿la recuerdas? Ahora quieren discutir el convenio y nuestros términos lo antes posible… ¿por qué apagaste tu celular a todo esto?-

-¡Oh, ¿de veras, qué excelente noticia, yo pensaba…-

Un apretón en su mano le recordó que esta vez no estaba solo y que tenía un compromiso, la emoción de la noticia lo hizo olvidarse de su entorno. Pero Dana no pasó por alto ni su impertinencia ni el descaro de llamarlo Trunks en vez de Sr. Briefs; como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Celos y un sentido de propiedad la impulsaron a pelear por lo suyo.

-Lo siento Ayra pero _mi esposo y yo _tenemos cosas que hablar, puedes verlo después de almuerzo.- Su agarre se extendió a su brazo, respondiéndole con una mirada felina.

- Por favor Dana, no cre…-

-Señora de Briefs o Señora Sterling- La interrumpió secamente, dispuesta a discutir si era necesario.

-OK; Señora St**erling**.- Recargó con ponzoña. -Necesito hablar con su esposo **ahora**, es muy importante, de eso depende un contrato de millones de dólares.-

-Si es tan importante entonces la otra empresa nos esperará- La rubia fue tajante, todavía no soltando su brazo.

Trunks pensó que era hora de intervenir esa pelea de faldas, aunque le había prometido a su esposa almorzar con ella no podía cerrarse a la importancia del otro asunto. Trató de ser lo más gentil y atinado posible, dirigiéndose a ella atentamente.

-Dana por favor, sólo será por esta vez. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros para que te enteres en qué nuevos negocios estamos ahora?-

El ascensor volvió a abrirse; un puñado de gente entró pero una que ya estaba adentro salió. Trunks exhaló pesada y ruidosamente por sus fosas nasales, su brazo estirado hacia las hojas de hierro.

-No te preocupes, la noticia que te daré sí que te va a levantar el ánimo.- Apeló con escondida ironía, sonriendo coquetamente al pobre asentimiento de su jefe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sexto**_

-Despídela.-

Fue la primera palabra que escuchó al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina; muy diferente de la otrora bienvenida y al menú de la ocasión

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó incrédulo, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué se cree esa mujer para controlarte de esa forma, no puedo creer que hayas elegido el trabajo en vez de nosotros, ¡por si no lo sabías aquí hay problemas y serios!- Recriminó alzando la voz.

-Ah no, ¡Espérate un poco…!.- Trunks la detuvo meneando la cabeza -¿Acaso estás cuestionando mi criterio? No la despediré porque tienes un ataque de celos Dana, una mujer de tu inteligencia no puede hacerme escoger entre mi trabajo o tú.-

La chica trató de tranquilizarse para las siguientes palabras. -¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que estuviera contigo para no cometer el error de juzgar a alguien erróneamente por tercera vez, por favor, dime que recuerdas esas palabras que me dijiste esa noche hace cinco años atrás… esa mujer tiene algo raro, despídela ahora que no es demasiado tarde.-

-No Dana, no porque te lo dice tu 'intuición femenina' voy a despedir a la persona que ha hecho aumentar nuestras ganancias, ha hecho…-

-¡Ha hecho que no separemos más y más!- Interrumpió enérgicamente y ofendida a esas palabras. - Tan solo dime hace cuánto que no tenemos una noche juntos, hace cuánto que no tenemos nuestras charlas donde nos contábamos todo.- Su voz sonaba quebrada mientras lo agitaba del frente de su camisa en un gesto aún más dramático.

-Lo siento Dana, pero no la despediré.- Respondió en un ultimátum cruzando los brazos, su tono tan o más grave cual doctor comunica la seriedad de una enfermedad a su paciente.

-Ayra no tienen nada que ver con nuestros problemas.-

Lo soltó convencida que esa púber terquedad aún no era limada de su personalidad. Se retiró de su lado dando largas zancadas para llegar a su estudio y cerró la puerta. Su esposo temió que iba a hacer una necedad cuando giró la manilla y encontró que estaba con llave, amenazándola que la abriera si no quería que la echara abajo. Para cuando la abrió de un sencillo codazo vio la espalda de su esposa, al parecer atenta al contenido de las carpetas.

-¿Sabes que nos pueden acusar de plagio?- Sentenció de su posición.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dices?-

-¿Acaso es por esto que te has matado trabajado y perdido tu tiempo con ella?- Tal fue el tono que si acaso recibía la afirmación temió desmayarse allí mismo.

-Sí, ¿por qué, estamos trabajando en una nueva línea de maquinarias industriales y una empresa quiere comprárnoslas.-

-Trunks…- Dijo muy seria con una pausa que le dio un cariz más grave a sus próximas palabras. -… Me son muy familiares estos planos, yo los he visto antes, son… -Se concentró en uno de los papeles presintiendo lo peor. -Si no me equivoco son de Nagura…-

Dejó el espacio para que sacara sus propias conclusiones, el Saiyan aún mostrándose reluctante.

-…si mi temor es cierto lo único que hizo esa mujer fue modificar la carcasa externa… ¿Acaso no te parece demasiado grave si alguien se pone a investigar? ¡Tan sólo piénsalo! cuando lances esta línea Dan estará nuevamente a cargo y a él se le imputarán los cargos, ¡va a ser despedido por instancias superiores y mancharán sus papeles para siempre!-

-No, no es cierto, ni siquiera estás segura, todo lo que dices son especulaciones sesgadas por tu antipatía hacia ella.- Dejó caer sus palabras en creciente disgusto.

-Trunks, ¡escúchame, ¡sé como trabajan esos tipos! ¡sé que esa mujer oculta algo y lo tiene todo muy bien planeado!- Casi saltaba de su puesto zarandeando el papel en su mano.

No, no iba a permitirlo, su mujer no iba a decirle lo que tenía o no que hacer en asuntos que consideraba tener controlado, tratándolo de monigote y basureando todo su trabajo. La cadena de pensamientos hizo surgir una ola de añejas y dañinas reacciones aún archivadas en lo profundo de su personalidad, borbotando a la superficie su lado más hiriente que creía inexistente… Trunks estaba empleando armas que en el pasado no sabía como usar o que no creyó necesarias en la vivencia de esos tiempos.

Se acercó a ella sólo para quitarle el papel en ademán de recuperarlo por las malas y la enfrentó con un rostro oscuro, un semblante que no tenía nada que ver con el del esposo comprensivo y amoroso que era antes.

-Sí, eso te lo creo, tú sabes cómo trabajan esos tipos… ¿tú hiciste lo mismo no es así?-

No supo si golpearlo o romperle el corazón con ofensas del mismo calibre, pero sólo atinó a encerrarse en el cuarto. Por fortuna la sensibilidad de su conciencia no sufría variaciones, y en pocos segundos estuvo frente a la puerta pidiendo su perdón.

-Dana, abre por favor.- Acompañaba el mismo rezo con suaves golpes a la puerta, y así por casi diez minutos. Finalmente sus ruegos se hicieron cada vez más bajos y los golpes más suaves e interrumpidos hasta que se cansó. Tendría que dormir solo y enemistados otra vez

Aun quedaban resquicios de ese antiguo enemigo; y temió que a su subconsciente influencia todo aquello los llevara al desastre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Séptimo**_

30 del mes, día en que los diez departamentos daban cuenta de los avances de sus proyectos. Los diez directores tomaban sus lugares en la mesa de reuniones, cinco a un costado y cinco al frente; Trunks inapelable a la cabeza en su impecable traje negro. En aquella posición tan abierta trató de enfocarse exclusivamente al trabajo, sin embargo, si podía balsamizar su última crisis matrimonial se decidiría por ello.

-Muy buenos días a todos, hoy 30 de Abril da lugar al resumen mensual de sus gestiones. Esta vez me gustaría comenzar por el departamento de Biotecnología… Dana, te escuchamos.-

El ki ubicado al último extremo de la mesa fluctuó en el campo de la sorpresa. Se paró en su puesto e insertó el pequeño CD en uno de los diez reproductores empotrados en la mesa. Pronto se proyectó la diapositiva en el extremo final del cuarto.

-Buenos días, nuestro departamento ha trabajado muy intensamente en el proyecto de Aceleración de Mitosis Celular, el que ha evolucionado satisfactoriamente.- Presionó un botón del pequeño dispositivo que mantenía en su mano y continuó.

-El objetivo de este proyecto es acelerar el crecimiento de células dérmicas y epiteliales a través de tecnología láser; por ejemplo, en caso de quemaduras o cortes serios de tejido podemos 'crear' nueva piel o epitelio en cosa de segundos. Para esto necesitamos dos componentes básicos: la máquina en sí y un diamante de alta pureza...-

Estaban maravillados, era todo un adelanto para el campo médico si el proyecto lograba concretarse. Miraron atentos las siguientes diapositivas y los esquemas de la maquinaria que se necesitaría; sin descontar el diamante que finalmente era lo más caro de la inversión.

-…La máquina puede ser construida en la misma compañía, y en este punto me gustaría detenerme para solicitar el trabajo del departamento de mecánica para la constr…

-Espera un poco Dana, nuestro departamento no puede ahora llevar a cabo tu proyecto, estamos demasiado ocupados con otro planes ¿cierto Trunks?- Interrumpió Ayra sin asco levantándose de su puesto y mirando al gerente en espera de consenso. Los jefes restantes quedaron con la boca abierta mirándose unos a otros, luego a Trunks, a Ayra y finalmente a Dana que estaba blanca como un cadáver. Sus colores cambiaron a un rojo rabioso al escuchar el timbre de un celular y su voz contestando sin siquiera pedir disculpas.

-¡Ah, Señor Momaru, justamente ahora vamos a deliberar ahora acerca de nuestro trato, por favor tenga la amabilidad de entrar a la sala de reuniones, estamos todos…-

La jefa de la sección de biotecnología no lo aguantó más. Todo el público presente siguió con morbosa atención el dispositivo que rebotaba ruidosamente sobre la mesa y la figura que se abalanzaba a la puerta. Trunks llamó su atención, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un estruendoso portazo.

-Por favor, discúlpenme unos momentos.- Se paró con la mayor rapidez que la diplomacia permitía, tratando de ignorar los murmullos a su espalda. No supo si sentir más rabia o vergüenza.

-Dana- Llamó a su nombre, la muchacha unos veinte metros más adelante sin detenerse.

-Dana- Llamó por segunda vez más, esquivando a la gente que se venía en sentido opuesto y que quedaban mirando hacia atrás. Tuvo que acelerar la marcha, ella parecía ir más rápido.

-¡Dana!- La llamó por tercera vez, su voz severa y su rostro enmarcando esas naturales arrugas suyas.

No tenía tiempo para juegos, cortó los últimos metros y la tomó fuertemente del brazo para arrastrarla con él a la puerta más próxima. La puso contra la pared entre estantes de limpiavidrios, escobillones y detergentes y la enfrentó furioso, apoyando una mano en la muralla y estirando la otra hacia la puerta.

-Supongo que estás satisfecha con el pequeño show que acabas de hacer enfrente de todos, ¡no porque seas mi esposa puedes darte la atribución de hacer lo que se te de la gana y humillarme con tus inmaduras pataletas!-

-Y crees que no fue humillante que interrumpiera mi exposición y que más encima hablara por celular en medio de una reunión… y lo peor de todo es que tú ni siquiera le llamaste la atención, ¡qué clase de gerente permite que un empleado cometa una vulgaridad como esa y contra su propia mujer maldito seas!-

Trunks cerró los ojos apretadamente para no perder el control y bajó la cabeza soltando un gruñido entre los dientes. Le volvió a hablar cuando creyó que podía confiarse a sí mismo.

-Dana, ni yo sabía que había invitado al gerente de la compañía con la que estamos trabajando ni que iba a interrumpirte de esa manera, yo…-

-¡No me extraña!- Espetó mordaz. -¡Tú eres el único que le ha dado alas para que te controle como se le antoje y el único culpable de permitir que te pase por encima!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Fue a milímetros de su rostro que golpeó la pared, haciendo temblar todo el piso en un escape de ira y voces de gente asustada rebotaron contra la puerta. Dana quedó tan blanca como un puñado de harina, donde sus ojos resaltaron más grandes y vidriosos

Trunks ya estaba reventado, cansado y enfermo de las peleas y esta vez había alcanzado su punto de quiebre para que el irreflexivo Saiyan tomara su lugar. La miró por una última vez con la sangre hirviéndole, convencido que no tenía por qué dar disculpas y se fue sin mediar más palabras.

El delgado hilo que los unían comenzaba a tensarse más y más, amenazante de cortarse.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Octavo **_

-Necesito hablar contigo.-

Una sombra negra y difusa descubría sus contornos al acercarse a la luz de la cocina, ella parecía preparar unas pastas que subía con el tenedor, ignorándolo completamente.

-¿Podrías siquiera tener la decencia de mirarme a la cara?- La misma voz retumbó dura y fría, en todos los ánimos de recrudecerla si la situación lo ameritaba. En el aire, un clima de escarnio y rabia moldeaban las palabras de los participantes que buscaban lastimar y degradar al otro sin importar el precio; dar rienda suelta a su despecho. Sin embargo ella no volteó ni tuvo intención de hacerlo.

…Una pelea matrimonial en su punto máximo quizás era una de las más viciosas y descarnadas…

-¿Qué pasa, ¿Acaso vienes a ponerte al día en tus tareas como marido?-

No contestó a ese ataque, había formas más sofisticadas de mostrarle que tan sardónico podía llegar a ser, ahora la refinada crueldad de su padre ocupando una posición de honor en sus respuestas instintivas.

-Vine a decirte que me iré de viaje por cinco días, vamos a exponer el proyecto ante la comisión de energía en la Isla Catalina.-

-¿Vamos a exponer…? Supongo que Ayra te acompaña ¿no? ¿Por qué no aprovechan de hacer el bebé que tanto querías? quizás con ella sí que tengas tiempo.-

En menos de un segundo el tenedor rebotaba en el piso. En un acto vengativo y arrebatado la llevó de frente a la muralla, su antebrazo pasando apretadamente por sus pechos mientras su mano terminaba de rodear el cuello a voluntad de estrangularla. El otro brazo se sumergió en su entrepierna y la apegó a la suya en forma brusca. Dio un apretón final a todos esos puntos tal como ella le pedía actuar más salvajemente en su intimidad marital; esperando que ella presionara la cabeza contra sus hombros en reflejo para hablarle al oído. Dana no pudo más que chillar de la sorpresiva arremetida en lo asfixiante y atrevido de su sujeción.

-Con gusto me pondría al día con mis tareas como marido, pero veo que tú no tienes más tiempo que para tus irritables celos.-

Las palabras dichas en un tono candente y enojoso; en ese varonil timbre de voz que la volvían loca junto con el hálito caliente de su aliento cosquilleando en su oreja. Apenas terminó de hablar la apretó contra sus brazos hasta que gimiera de dolor y la soltó tan negligentemente como la tomó, tomando rumbo hacia la puerta.

Fue increíblemente monstruosa la mezcla de emociones destructivas que se fusionaron en una y que las sintió allí por primera vez. Tomó de la vajilla más cercana y se la lanzó con extraordinaria fuerza y puntería, Trunks volteó en reflejo y la desvió con el brazo para que una pesada fuente de vidrio se desintegrara en mil pedazos.

La puerta de calle se cerraba de un portazo. Dana ahora se apoyó de espaldas en esa muralla donde sintió el devastador deseo que la hiciera suya y de matarlo al mismo tiempo, cayendo en sus piernas. Terminó de sumergir su cabeza entre las rodillas y rompió a llorar en una de las noches más desgraciadas de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Noveno**_

Permaneció silencioso las diez horas que duraba el viaje, perdido en la observación del objeto dorado y redondo que lucía su dedo anular, preguntándose qué tan cierto era eso de la unión infinita.

-¿Pasa algo Trunks?- Preguntó Ayra con ese sutil cinismo imposible de identificar para un hombre confundido. -¿Quieres contarme?... Recuerda que te necesito con todos tus sentidos en la reunión.- Se acomodó a sus anchas en el asiento del avión, dibujando una sonrisa de tramposo triunfo esperando oír de su boca ese secreto a voces.

-¿Acaso es todo lo que interesa?- Respondió con una cara de niño hombre.

-Claro que no, tú sabes que yo estoy de tu lado Trunks, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- Remarcó con característico timbre de voz que daba espacio a interpretarlo en más que simple solidaridad.

No pudo evitar pensar en ese concepto, _'estar de su lado'_. Ayra lo hizo todo el tiempo mientras su esposa, el ser del que esperaba todo su comprensión y apoyo, sólo recibió críticas que él asumía destructivas y desmoralizadoras. Por un momento sintió la necesidad urgente de hacer vívida esa simple frase.

Sin notarlo sus pensamientos tomaban un sendero peligroso. Ayra era todo lo opuesto a la mujer que desposó y muy parecida a su padre; su sentir hacia ella se encontraban en esa delgada línea en que admiración pasaba fácilmente a atracción y luego a deseo. Era inteligente, hermosa, impetuosa en su discurso y en su actuar; con ella se sentía aceptado, sin evaluaciones, que estaba de su lado…

'_¡NO, nunca jamás me atrevería a engañar a mi esposa' _y una sensación con sombras de incesto lo congeló hasta los tuétanos. Esas supuestas impresiones de bienestar que causaba Ayra en él correspondían a la aceptación de su ego al exigente y autoritario estándar de Vejita. Una aceptación que inconscientemente buscó en su padre y que ahora su psiquis parecía encontrar al enredarse con esa mujer que era su molde casi exacto.

La Isla Catalina constituía el lugar ideal para reuniones de grandes empresas, coloquios y congresos que requerían de total privacidad de los medios de comunicación y la opinión pública. Esta vez entraron a lo que sería el salón de reuniones ubicado en el hotel, un lugar totalmente rodeado de ventanales donde la mayor protagonista eran las turquesas aguas de las playas. Le recordó tanto a los ojos de su esposa y la vez que volaron los dos juntos sobre la superficie del mar, en esa inolvidable sesión que le enseño definitivamente a volar por el cielo y donde le pidió su mano en el azul infinito.

La reunión comenzó sin demoras, Ayra se adentraba en los negocios con carisma y fuerza, posicionándose como la jefa en ese círculo de hombres llenos de testosterona. Ella realmente sabía utilizar las armas de una mujer a su beneficio y así los tres días seguidos.

Sin embargo, no todo era admiración en Trunks. Un sentimiento de futilidad e incomodidad comenzaban a aumentar cada vez que se daba cuenta que su presencia no era tan necesaria como se le fue dicho y que Ayra era suficiente para llevar este negocio sola.

-Ayra, necesito hablar contigo ahora.- Le dijo apenas salieron de la cuarta reunión. -Creo, creo que no...-

-No Trunks, no aquí.- Puso su índice cerrando sus labios en un acto que no constaba de una relación de trabajo.- ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi habitación a la noche y hablamos de lo que necesitas decirme?... ahora tengo que afinar unos últimos detalles ¿te parece?-

Si algo caracterizaba a Trunks y su esposa tuvo razón al decírselo era su permisividad, la que a menudo confundía con esa caballerosidad que era propia en él. Trató de convencerla que quería hablarlo ahora pero ella ya caminaba al lado de la directiva.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Décimo **_

-¡Pase!-

Se acomodó en el sillón en la postura más exuberante que podía asumir. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón, posando su cuerpo entero en el amplísimo sillón Luis XV con la falda del traje de la compañía más arriba de la rodilla. Descansaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano, el codo apoyado sobre una de las suaves curvas de la carpintería del respaldo. Así su brilloso cabello caía en el extremo menos exhibido de la blusa abierta, mientras el otro extremo lucía en plenitud la fina línea que enmarcaba su cuello de cisne. Abrió más de los botones necesarios para una exhibición discreta de su escote, dejando entrever su lencería negra.

-Hola, vengo por lo que dejamos pendiente- Cerró la puerta y se paró frente a ella, descolocado al ver semejante pose de supuesto descanso y buscó tras él por algún asiento. Ayra deliberadamente los había corrido a su cuarto.

-Qué raro, en mi habitación hay más donde sentarse.-

-Ven, siéntate aquí.- Palmeó coquetamente el sillón a su lado. -Y ahora qué querías conversarme ¿eh?- Sonrió apoyándose en el respaldo y cruzando las piernas lentamente, moviendo sus hombros para que la ropa se abriera.

-Ayra, creo que no necesitas más mi presencia, tú lo haces perfectamente bien y es suficiente contigo para terminar el negocio, yo tengo una compañía entera que debo dirigir y con este proyecto he dejado muchas cosas de lado.-

-¿Pero qué hemos ganado con eso? dime… ¿acaso no estás feliz que vamos a ganar un contrato millonario? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?-

-Sí, no lo niego.- Relajó sus hombros hacia delante y entrecruzó sus manos proyectándolas al frente. -Pero creo que ya es tiempo de vol…-

-Trunks.- Apoyó la palma en su ancho pecho en otro osado acto.- Al estar tú aquí no muestra más que confianza y solidez al otro actor del negocio, a esto yo le llamo utilizar la psicología y la inteligencia negociativa. Además necesito que firmes unos últimos papeles, así que todo esto terminará mañana, ¿OK?-

-OK.- Trunks asintió casi con todo su cuerpo, lo que le causó un fuerte tirón en los hipertensos hombros por su falta de entrenamiento y que no ocultó de su rostro y gestos. Ayra era más sagaz que una serpiente y no dejó pasar la oportunidad.-

-Estás muy tenso ¿cierto? ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje en la espalda?- Se levantó corriendo sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta, ubicándose tras el respaldo.

-¡No, por favor no te molestes, sólo me hace falta dormir.- Se excusó parándose de su puesto. Ayra lo volvió a sentar empujándolo de los hombros.

-No no no no no… ¡no tienes idea todos los tremendos nudos que tienes en tu espalda y no se te va a pasar con dormir; necesitas un masaje urgente! ¡Ya! quítate la camisa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te quites la camisa, si quieres quedar bien hay que hacerlo bien- Le dijo sin espacio a discusión mientras asomaba su mano por su pecho para desabrochar los botones. Quizás bajo otras circunstancias la hubiera detenido al segundo, pero ya a esa altura no tenía las ganas ni fuerzas de rebelarse, ya estaba harto de eso. Además, para su juicio, él no estaba haciendo nada malo ni tampoco tenía segundas intenciones.

Ayra contempló extasiada su espalda de arriba abajo y ubicó sus manos hambrientas de probar ese fornido cuerpo.

-Vamos, acuéstate, aquí hay mucho trabajo por hacer.- Casi le ordenó en tono de enfermera. Los últimos pensamientos de cautela sonaron en su cabeza a medida que era gradualmente empujado hacia la suave superficie del sillón; pero la necesidad fisiológica de siquiera relajarse por unos pocos minutos los terminó de silenciar.

-¿Ves, así está mucho mejor.-

Siguió unos cortos minutos en su hombro para luego bajar concienzudamente a los extremos de sus espaldas; recorriendo con lujuria cada parte de su físico y sintiendo envidia de su enemiga. _'Solo es cuestión de tiempo'_ Pensó en revancha.

Cayó en un estado de completa laxitud, soltando finalmente cada músculo al experto masaje; ya todo un arte practicada en otros 'objetivos'. Comenzaba a caer en un profundo estado de somnolencia, olvidando completamente que estaba recostado sobre el sillón de un hotel en una isla a millones de kilómetros de su casa y con una mujer que le practicaba masajes a espalda desnuda que apenas conocía hace poco más de un mes.

Los masajes se volvían menos terapéuticos y más como caricias. Un característico perfume que él conocía muy bien en su lecho matrimonial comenzó a expandirse en su radio y un peso parecido al de una persona delgada se concentraba en su zona lumbar. En su embotamiento y cansancio pensó que era su mujer la que estimulaba su erotismo, como lo era el barrer de suaves fibras de un cabello suelto y el roce húmedo de labios. Finalmente ese peso se extendió sobre la totalidad de su cuerpo y una acelerada y acalorada respiración bucal se acercaba a su oreja, tomando suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes.

Fue que decidió despertar y abrir sus ojos cuando volteó y se enfrentó a lo inaudito. Una mujer semidesnuda permanecía totalmente acostada sobre él, topando su nariz con la suya y luego besando sus labios rígidos del shock. Trunks no le correspondió.

-¿Por qué hueles igual a ella? ¿por qué… por qué….?-

-Shhhh…, ella nunca lo sabrá.- Lo silenció mientras le hablaba en tono de secreto. -No quiero tu alma ni espíritu ni ninguno de esos clichés románticos, tan sólo quiero tu adulterio.- Insistía en sus labios humedeciéndolos en su fluido. Trunks volvió a reaccionar impulsándose hacia atrás.

- Dana, Dana tenía razón… lo planeaste todo este tiempo…- Afirmó suave, lenta e incrédulamente, sus cejas profundizadas sobre sus ojos azules intensos y su ceño fruncido en contrariedad.

Permaneció pasmado de la sorpresa hasta que su centro nervioso le volvía a informar que había un cuerpo extraño sobre el suyo. Se paró raudamente, tumbándola al suelo sin ninguna consideración mientras tomaba su camisa y la volvía a vestir.-

-¡Quién te crees para tratarme así! ¡A mí ningún hombre me rechaza!- Ayra cubrió su pecho con los brazos mientras lo perseguía hacia la puerta. Aprovechó de buscar su blusa antes que él deslizara la tarjeta magnética para entrar a su habitación que estaba justo al frente.

-Trunks, ¡no puedes irte, mañana tienes un contrato que firmar, maldición Trunks ¡abre la puerta!- Golpeaba con bulla y vociferaba con desesperación, causando que otros huéspedes del mismo piso comenzaran a asomarse en lo entrecerrado de sus puertas para ver que loca hacía tamaño escándalo.

Y abrió la puerta con su chaqueta puesta y la maleta en su mano, dirigiéndose al ascensor. A pesar que Ayra entró con él la consideró menos que la nada, terminando de meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón y abrocharse los botones. Arribado al vestíbulo del lujoso hotel, el Saiyan se acercó al mesón para ajustar sus cuentas.

-Trunks, no arruines un contrato por el que trabajamos tanto, todos el mundo engaña, ¡todos los hombres engañan sean solteros, comprometidos y con mayor razón los casados!-

Desvió la mirada de ese rostro de mujer barata con sus baratos argumentos. En su movimiento vio el reflejo de un signo que conocía muy bien en el piso y que se proyectaba pasado el recodo de un pasillo. Soltó pesadamente la maleta y siguió el rastro, Ayra lo siguió inquisidoramente hasta dar con el pendón sobre su cabeza.

"**_Capsule Corporation Biotechnology Department Project: Cellular Mitosis Acceleration through Laser Stimulation. Official Presentation before Health and Medicine Ministry" _**

-¡Por qué no se me fue dicho de esto Ayra, ¿¡por qué se me ocultó esta presentación tan importante?- Espetó enojadísimo.

-Trunks, te necesitaba concentrado en lo nuestro, es por eso que no fuiste informado.- Mintió. En su abuso de posición le avisó a su secretaria y consejero personal que no se preocuparan de informarle, que ella lo haría con lujos de detalles. Con Dana no se preocupó, sabía que apenas se hablaban.

-Además tu esposa salió corriendo antes que lo hiciera oficial y no nos engañemos por favor… el departamento de Biotecnología es el que menos ganancias ha coleccionado y nunca ha sacado algo de provecho… -

-¡Y todo por tu culpa!- La detuvo en seco, continuando su interrogatorio. -Dime la verdad, ¿robaste los planos de Nagura para hacerlos pasar por nuestros? - Ahora la miró directo a los ojos, quizás más terriblemente que a sus viejos enemigos a muerte. Recién Ayra se dio cuenta que no se había metido con cualquier sujeto.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Trunks? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Trató de simpatizar con una patética sonrisa.

-¿¡Cierto o no? ¿¡Es cierto que sólo le cambiaste las carcasas a las máquinas?-

Ayra pareció tartamudear ante ese nuevo hombre pétreo y vehemente que no conocía; por primera vez no supo cómo falsear.

El silencio otorgaba y ahora con mayor razón, se retiró de su lado con una mueca de desdén para volver a la recepción; todo con esfuerzos sobrehumanos de volver a sus cabales y poder preguntar a la recepcionista en tono civilizado.

-Señorita, ¿podría Ud. decirme qué fue de la exposición de la Corporación Cápsula?-

-¡Ah, terminó hace mucho señor, ahora están en el salón principal en una fiesta de negocios.-

Casi se le cae la mandíbula, tomando rumbo inmediato al susodicho lugar. Ayra en un último intento de detenerlo lo amenazó.

-¡Trunks! ¡Mañana tenemos un contrato de 500 millones de dólares que debes firmar! ¡¡¡No puedes irte!- Gritó como una mujer que es capaz de usar sus rastreros llantos para detener a un hombre.

-Señor Briefs para ti y ese contrato ya no te concierne, ¡estás despedida!-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Undécimo **_

Entró furioso al salón, tardando un poco encontrar ese ki tan característico por la última eventualidad. Cuando lo hubo enfocado la vio apoyada en la muralla, estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía una copa en su mano en ese vestido que le compró cinco años atrás. Caminaba hacia ella cuando entró en estado catatónico: un tipo joven y atractivo que no vio antes, oculto tras el pilar que de lejos impedía su visión completa, le coqueteaba descaradamente con el campo totalmente libre.

Fue allí, parado en ese punto que entendió tantas cosas. Por primera vez sintió unos celos que le consumían el alma; ella era suya y nada más que suya y ningún hombre siquiera podría mirarla con otros ojos y menos tocarla como él lo hacía, aunque sólo fuera parte de la mímica de un tema de conversación. También entendió por primera vez los sentimientos de su esposa contra Ayra y para con él; experimentando esa oscura bruma que si eras de episodios sanguíneos, terminaba nublándote el sano juicio.

Aunque la única voz que escuchaba era _'hazlo pedazos' _se tranquilizó. Ya basta de hacerle caso a esa pasión y terquedad, convencido ahora de actuar más 'sabiamente' o por lo menos hasta que ese Saiyan nuevamente se manifestara. Ocultó totalmente su ki segundos antes que Dana lo percibiera y comenzara a otear su panorámica.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó ese hombre de 1.80, guapísimo, corpulento, lustroso cabello negro y voluminoso, destellantes ojos pardos.

-No, creí ver a alguien.-

-¿A quién?-

-No, a nadie, no te preocupes.- Le contestó con una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos con nuestra charla… dime, ¿te interesaría ver los diamantes para tu maquinita milagrosa ahora?-

-¿Qué los tienes aquí?- Dana expresó en sorpresa.

-Sí, en mi yate de lujo que está en el muelle, vamos, ven conmigo, te haré un excelente precio si encontramos el diamante de alta pureza que necesita tu compañía.-

-Ah…- Dana bajó la cabeza dudando. Sintió el clásico recato a una invitación de un hombre soltero estando ella sola, además algo no calzaba: si él vendía diamantes debería ser un hombre seguro de su stock. Pero también sabía que no iba a hacer algo malo, y en su ingenuidad pensó que esta podría ser la oportunidad de conseguir lo que tanto necesitaba.

-OK; espera un segundo, iré al tocador un momento.-

El estupendo hombre sonrió maliciosamente al verla aparatarse y admirar de punta a punta el posterior de su femenina figura, fantaseando miles de cosas que casi se frota las manos. Dejó su copa mientras pasaba un camarero con una bandeja y enfiló al baño, ignorando completamente que alguien lo perseguía muy de cerca y estaba consciente de todos sus planes.

Silbaba de alegría frente a un orinal ubicado al fondo del baño mientras el Saiyan se acercaba al lavamanos más cercano a la puerta. El silbido ahora repicaba en el lavamanos del extremo final cuando súbitamente sonó su celular. Agitó violentamente sus manos para sacarse el exceso de agua y atendía el teléfono después de maldecir la inoportunidad.

-¿Hola, ¡AH, Socio, prepara el yate y tira la cama abajo, ¡una rubia espectacular viene conmigo!…- Pareció detenerse a algo que le decían al otro lado del aparato. -… ¿qué si me aseguré si viene con alguien? ¡qué se yo! no preguntes estupideces, y si fuera así el pobre diablo tendría que ser un imbécil para dejar sola a ese pedazo de muj…-

Fue llevado de golpe a la pared más cercana y alzado por el frente de su camisa varios centímetros sobre el piso. Trunks casi se mata de la risa a su pataleo y gritos de niña exploradora; sólo faltaba que llamara por su mamá.

-¡Por favor Señor, ¡piedad! ¡¿Acaso lo conozco! ¡¿Por favor dígame qué le he hecho!- Gimió agitado entre el bollo que se había formado cerca de su boca por el puño de Trunks enrollado entre la ropa.

-Mírame mejor a ver si sabes quién soy, pedazo de basura.- Le contestó presumido y chispeante, dejando vislumbrar sus dientes blancos y sus ojos fulminantes entre la chasquilla peinada al impulso.

-AH, UD., UD. ES EL GERENTE DE CAPSULE CORP, POR FAVOR, ¡NO PENSABA HACER NADA MALO!-

Trunks lo despegó de la pared y lo azotó aún más violentamente, haciendo al sujeto gritar del dolor al choque de su cabeza.

-¿Que tan cierto es eso de los diamantes en tu yate?- Preguntó perverso a ese experimentado Don Juan, sabiendo que tenía el poder completo.

-Aaaahhh,… sólOo… sOolo teNgo unas cuAAntas pIedritAs.- Respondió atropelladamente entre su acobardada voz de inflexiones agudas.

Trunks se quemó por traspasarlo con el puño y sacarle las tripas. Lo bajó al nivel de sus ojos y le habló en uno de sus tonos más amedrentadores.

-Escucha esto y escucha bien maldito miserable, la 'rubia espectacular' es mi esposa y la próxima vez que siquiera te atrevas a mirarlayo mismo te clavaré de los cojones al asta de tu yate de lujo.- Lo soltó sin antes engancharle un sendo combo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y tumbado en las cerámicas. Se volvió a lavar las manos como si hubiera tocado algo repulsivo y estaba de salida cuando apenas escuchó.

-Ella, ella…- Se detuvo jadeando por aire. Trunks aunque ya no quería verlo ni en pintura sintió curiosidad por saber qué podía decirle ahora.

-…ella no llevaba argolla de matrimonio, yo, yo- Se tomó del estómago paras seguir.- yo no me meto con mujeres casadas, sé que son un lío…-

-¿Qué dices, ¿no llevaba argolla?-

Le habían dado un golpe bajo, sus expresiones cambiaron marcadamente a una profunda melancolía. Prometieron nunca jamás quitarse ese símbolo que los uniría hasta la muerte; salvo que necesitaran tener sus manos libres. El tipo rió vengativamente en su dolor.

-…Increíble, todo se sabe en este mundo…-

Sería su último error. La tristeza del Saiyan fue mutada a una rabia incontenible que pateó al sujeto de donde amenazó clavarlo.

De sorpresa a rabia, de rabia a celos, de celos a venganza y de venganza a un sentimiento que no pudo describir al quedar parado en medio del salón, mirando en línea recta a esa mujer que parecía buscar a alguien. Mantuvo su vista inmutable hasta que ella lo advirtiera.

Cada arruga, cada torcimiento del arco de las cejas, cada punto de luz venido de sus irises los traspasaron como una espada. Dana quitó la vista en desprecio de ese hombre que se veía increíblemente incitante en su facha sutilmente desordenada respecto a los smokings y vestidos de noche, un desprecio que no causó en él más que una inflamación pletórica en todo el campo de sus instintos como jamás la había sentido.

Con esa sola mirada supieron del hervidero de emociones ahora extremas y que él iba a tomar represalias _inmediatamente_. Pero esta vez no le daría en el gusto.

Se dirigía a paso raudo fuera del salón, tomando como ventaja su sello de puesto importante y cabellera lavanda e insinuó entre la gente _'¿No es ese el presidente de Capsule Corp?'_ para que fuera reconocido y cortaran su paso para saludarlo. Fue corriendo a tocar el timbre de llamada del ascensor mirando hacia atrás. Una ola de calor intensificó el vértigo de su estómago, tratando de ignorar el sexto sentido que le decía que no podría escapar. Tres segundos era demasiada espera; corrió a la escalera de emergencias y se quitó los zapatos de tacón para subir sin obstáculos.

Aceleró su paso y jadeó en desesperación al sentir tres pisos más abajo el golpe metálico de la puerta, concentrándose en la meta de abrir la próxima y esconder su ki mientras se perdiera entre los pasillos. Tomó la fría barra metálica, pestañeando al encandilamiento a medida que abría la puerta y la que inexplicablemente volvió a su posición de origen. Inexplicablemente hasta que vio su mano grande y fuerte, volviendo en reflejo para confirmar que era quién más temía...

Lo rechazó confundida en su torbellino de emociones, sólo consiguiendo que él reafirmara su territorialidad en su vulnerado instinto de varonil dominio y la atrapara contra la pared. Era tan difícil resistirse a ese hombre que sabía perfectamente cómo y con qué intensidad tomarla, sobre todo cuando era llevado por su pasión. Era tan difícil y tan perfecta la oscuridad del lugar, el eco del mar tras las ventanas, el sonido de su excitación que ahora opacaba el de ella entre sus inconsistentes '_no'_ cuando regresaba de sus sexuales vaivenes y posesivos masajes bajo la ropa.

Hubiera sido todo demasiado perfecto si no asomara como la gran ganadora de sus sentimientos encontrados la intensa rabia por todas las cosas que sucedieron antes.

-¡Suéltame, ¡estoy furiosa!- Decidió estoicamente anteponerse a su placer que aumentaba proporcionalmente a la ceguedad de su esposo de reclamarla como de su exclusiva y completa pertenencia.

-¡Suéltame Trunks! ¡ALÉJATE!- Gritó entre alteradas lágrimas mezcladas con el sangramiento de viejas heridas, impotente de ser ella tan débil y él tan fuerte, de desearlo desmesuradamente y de aborrecerlo al mismo tiempo.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡SUÉLTAME!-

…

Dio el resultado esperado; se detuvo al segundo y se quedó apoyado en ella hasta concluir en base a sus recuerdos que nadie le había dicho aquellas palabras. Dana por su parte, aterrada de que aquello fuera cierto y con el corazón por salírsele del pecho. La dejó caer y retrocedió un paso, agitado, escéptico y terriblemente perturbado; enfocando sus ojos que en la oscuridad se veían negros.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres! ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste pensaste que iba a correr a tus brazos? ¿Crees que todo es así de fácil? ¡Estos cinco años te consideré un hombre diferente, pero veo que eres como cualquier sinvergüenza!- Volteó para abrir la puerta que estaba salida del umbral y arrastrarla con gran dificultad, gimiendo a sus rabiosos esfuerzos. Dejó de insistir y comenzó a subir las escaleras para abrir la del siguiente piso.

-Tenías razón.- Se escuchó fuerte y claro mientras ella subía los escalones, deteniéndose al mensaje.

-Todo el tiempo tuviste razón…- Declaró tristísimo al tiempo que se apoyaba en la baranda y alzaba su vista para encontrar la de ella. -… y finalmente cometí el error por tercera vez, quizás no merezcas a un hombre que aún hiere a las personas que más ama y que no puede superar sus trancas.- Desvió su mirada al piso y así hasta abrir la puerta atrancada y perderse de su vista.

Dana cayó en sus rodillas y bajó su cabeza en rendición. Por segunda vez en su vida no supo qué hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Duodécimo _**

-¿Estás segura que eran todos los pretendientes al puesto?- Preguntó con una última luz de esperanza.

-Así es Señor Briefs, ya no queda nadie más.- Contestó su consagrada secretaria de unos 50 años en su habitual tono profesional y humano.

El gerente de Capsule Corp apoyó pesadamente los codos en el escritorio y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Volvía al principio y peor que antes, sólo consiguiendo balances negativos: la mala fama que adquirió con una importante compañía por no cerrar el trato, la postergación de su trabajo que ahora lo ahogaba y la separación de su esposa. Maldijo su poca visión y no haber escuchado a su cónyuge por su estúpido orgullo.

El timbre del teléfono que se volvió infernal en los últimos días lo sacó de su oscura mañana; se encendió la luz del anexo de Biotecnología y contestó '_¡Dana!' _pensando con la médula.

-Lo siento Señor Briefs, pero la Señora Sterling aún no aparece ni se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros.-

-¡No es posible, el evento terminó hace días!- Le reclamó como un cliente molesto de un producto al cajero que no tiene nada que pintar en el asunto.

-Lo sé Señor, pero no era para eso que lo llamaba… debe coordinar una reunión con el Ministerio de Salud y Medicina lo antes posible por el proyecto de Mitosis Celular. Como la jefa aún no llega quizás deba acompañarme al ser la segunda al mando.-

-¿Ah, Ministerio de Salud y Medicina… pero yo no puedo i… (¡MALDICIÓN!) espera, tengo otra llamada del departamento de mecánica en línea.-

-¡Dana!- Gritó otra vez al ahora timbre del celular que atendió en su otra oreja sin siquiera ver la pantalla de cuarzo.

-Ah, amigo siento desilusionarte pero soy Dan…- Sonó en ese típico tono metálico al otro lado del auricular. Trunks saltó en su puesto y vitoreó feliz al enterarse que estaría de vuelta antes de lo esperado y que todo había salido bien con su hijo. Se paró enérgico con la última buena noticia, sin embargo, una desazón disminuyó el dinamismo de sus pasos.

… la extrañaba tanto.

**_8 PM…_**

Abría la puerta de su casa cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Siquiera se molestó a analizarla cuando sacaba la llave del cerrojo y gritaba ansioso ese nombre de cuatro letras. Alguien se asomó por el pasillo, pero no era la hermosa rubia que había desposado.

-Señor Briefs, llegó justo cuando había terminado. Dejé todo limpio e impecable.-

-Ah, qué bien.- Dijo sin ocultar su pesimismo con un prestado agradecimiento. -¿Cuánto es?-

-No se preocupe, está todo saldado. Tenga Buenas Noches.-

Hubiera pensado más en ello cuando sintió el pesado silencio de una casa vacía y un exótico aroma a velas aromáticas. Quizás la empleada de la limpieza tenía gustos extravagantes.

Comenzó soltándose la corbata, dejando una huella de ropa que marcaba su paso al baño sobre el piso alfombrado. Qué importaba el orden, de todas formas iba a pasar otra noche solo. Tomó una ducha y vistió esa camisa blanca que su esposa siempre terminaba de quitarle, alabándole lo irresistible que se veía en ella.

En un reflejo automático fue a la cocina, ella siempre estaba allí esperándolo a cenar pero ahora no había nada más que muebles, desierto y malos recuerdos. Abrió una de las alacenas buscando algún bocadillo cuando vio esa botella de wisky que Sergi le había regalado en su despedida de soltero y que aún conservaba sellada. Sonrió al recuerdo y decidió tomar un poco, a ver si el cauterizante amargor del alcohol igualaba el suyo.

Fue a su estudio y rebrotó otro resabio al ver aquellas carpetas de la discordia. Prendió la chimenea a gas y comenzó a tirarlas una a una, perdiéndose en las llamas y deseando que con ellas ardiera también ese viejo enemigo que parecía no irse. Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó en el sillón para revisar los cajones inferiores, quizás había algo más de lo que debía deshacerse.

Maldijo el corte de luz que le impedía seguir revisando, culpando a la ampolleta y enderezando su columna. Pensó que era su falta de sueño, el excesivo trabajo o que se estaba volviendo loco viendo algún fantasma cuando distinguió una silueta de mujer que era dibujada por la lumbrera de la hoguera.

Quedó estupefacto, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Vio que esa mujer se acercaba soltando lentamente su largo cabello sostenido por una varilla, vestida solamente por una camisa que era muy grande para su contextura y que reconoció como suya. Caminaba cruzando una pierna antes de la otra con tal de otorgarle más voluptuosidad a su andar, finalmente alcanzando el sillón. Simplemente lo volvía loco cuando era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa, apoyando la mano en la cabecera para empujar el sillón hacia atrás hasta encontrar el suficiente espacio para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Los papeles se intercambiaban, ahora ella fue la impetuosa que se entregaba por entera en ese ósculo que no tenía nada que envidiar al de dos amantes. Entre su aliento le mencionó que ese fue uno de los besos más sexys que le había dado, fundiendo sus anhelantes bocas al calor del licor. Tomó de esas manos tiesas de la sorpresa y las hizo deslizar por su curvilínea figura bajo la camisa. Sonrieron en su beso al sentir que ambos llevaban la argolla puesta.

No lo aguantó más, la acostó sobre el escritorio que era tan grande como el de la compañía y que barrió ampliamente con el brazo para echar todo abajo.

-¡OH Dios! ¡Tiré el computador al suelo!… ¡¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos esto!- Le preguntó sugestivo y jocoso en lo agitado de su respiración, posándose sobre ella en la insistencia de esos brazos que le exigían cubrirla entera.

-Dos meses exactos… ¿que tenga yo que tomar apuntes de todas las fechas?- Respondió entre jadeos y risas causadas por las cosquillosas caricias y el roce de esas piernas anchas que ella desnudaba con sus pequeños pies.

-Tu eres la de mente metódica, yo soy el de decisiones impulsivas.- Dijo en ese matiz tan petulante, sensual y terminado que le dieron ganas de hacerlo pedazos en lujuria, alternando risillas cada vez menos frecuentes con esos dulces quejidos de placer que su esposo le provocaba al tocarla.

-¿Como todo Saiyajin no?- Apenas soltó entre sus ronroneos que se acompasaba al ajuste de sus caderas y de pronto rió a todo pulmón, le habían arrancado la única prenda que vestía de un jirón.

-¡¡¡TRUNKS, ERA TU CAMISA FAVORITA!-

-Silencio, no discutas las acciones de tu superior y menos en su puesto de trabajo.-

Rió por última vez para rodearlo con sus brazos y compenetrarse con él en el rito amoroso, quizás en uno de sus anocheceres más inolvidables como marido y mujer.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Decimotercero**_

Un 12 de Enero dos criaturas recién nacidas nadaban en las cristalinas y tibias aguas de la piscina en uno de los cuartos de la antigua Capsule Corp. Aunque no habían pasado los 5 minutos en que un bebe traído al mundo por parto acuático debía retirarse, Dana no pudo resistirse a ver el resultado del amor con su esposo. Tomó a la que era la niña y la acurrucó a su pecho, acompasando su corazón al de ella. Luego se la pasó al padre que permanecía fuera del agua pero muy a su lado, tomándola como una joya invaluable mientras la madre aprovechaba de asir al que sería el varón.

Pensó que se le iba a derretir el corazón al ver esos pequeños ojos abrirse y mirar los suyos. Eran dos piedras tornasol a los colores azul y turquesa; los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto en su vida y que contrastaban con el intenso negro de su cabello. El bebé le regaló una sonrisa, lo que su padre le correspondió tiernamente por instinto y se conectaron de una vez y para siempre.

-¿Dana, cómo se llamaba tu madre?- Preguntó sin quitarle la vista de su hija.

-No querrás saberlo.- Contestó mientras mecía en su pecho al varón de la familia.

-¡Claro que quiero saberlo, vamos, ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-Ayra.-

-¿Qué, no te creo, de pronto me dio dolor de cabeza.-

Dana asintió riendo.

-Ehhh, muchachos… ¿puedo yo sugerir un nombre?- Preguntó Bulma pegada a Trunks y tomando de la manita de la recién nacida.

-Claro Bulma, dígame qué nombre le gustaría para su nieta.-

-Pues si hubiera tenido una hija me hubiera encantado haberla llamado Bra.-

El matrimonio abrió sendos ojos y el bebé se puso a llorar inexplicablemente. Trunks la miró con malicia

-¡Mama, no creas que la voy a llamar así… no sé por qué me da la impresión que ya sé por qué me pusiste Trunks…-

Todos rieron, ahora incluso la infanta. Quedaron pensativos hasta que Dana miró hacia delante y pronunció 'Hope' sin pensarlo.

-Trunks, ¿fue Hope lo que escribiste en la máquina del tiempo en la que viajaste no?

-Sí, así es, cuando tenía 17 años.-

-Dime, ¿te gustaría llamar a tu hija así?-

-¿Hope?...- Sus gestos no mentían, se concentró sin observar las aureolas del agua como si apelara a la memoria.

-Me encantaría, esa palabra tiene un enorme significado para mí.- Terminó de dirigir la mirada a su hija como si le preguntara y ella le respondiera con el suave batir de sus menudas extremidades en contento.

-De ahora en adelante te llamarás Hope, nuestra Esperanza.- Trunks la levantó en sus brazos en un simbólico acto, luego se la pasó a su abuela pidiéndole por favor que la secara y vistiera. Bulma asintió con el corazón que le iba a estallar de felicidad.

Ahora venía él, el hijo de la promesa, el descendiente que protegería la Tierra. Apenas lo cargó un poema de García Márquez se hizo realidad, elrecién nacido que aprieta con su pequeño puño por vez primera el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado por siempre.

Con ellos sería todo lo que no fue Vejita; les daría amor, tiempo, su corazón, toda su voluntad, y lo más importante; crecerían sanos del alma y del espíritu en una época de paz y radiante de futuro. Le enseñaría el verdadero espíritu de un guerrero Saiyajin, que el odio no te hace más fuerte sino el amor con que proteges a tus seres queridos. Lo alzó en sus brazos y pudo ver los mismos ojos de su hermana gemela, junto con una fuerza que no pensó sentir en un bebé que era casi tan grande cuando él apenas tenía 10 años. El bebé contestó con una suavísima patada en el mentón de Trunks.

_Eres tan apasionado como tu abuelo y como yo. Estoy seguro que tu hermana será tu cable a tierra como lo es Dana para mí._

-Trunks ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? ¿Vejita verdad?-

El aludido asintió.

-¿Quieres llamarlo así? ¿Vejita, el orgulloso Príncipe Saiyajin que vengó la muerte de su hijo sin importar perder su propia vida?-

Trunks permaneció la mirada en su esposa y luego a ese niño heredero de su sangre. El brillo de sus ojos, su esencia, su fuerza; era todo lo mejor de su padre y lo mejor de él mismo.

-Tú te llamarás Vejita, el Príncipe de la paz que protegerá la Tierra y que no dudaría en arriesgar su propia vida para proteger a los que ama.-

El bebé pataleó más intensamente, como si entendiera el mensaje y riendo del corazón.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Epílogo**_

-Hijo, ahora que tienes cinco años creo que puedes entrenar en la cámara de gravedad.- Su padre sostuvo con su tono de educador mientras mantenía alzado su índice y abría lentamente la pesada puerta del cubículo. -Mmm, creo que con 500 gravedades es bueno para empezar.- Dijo en meditación, tomando su mentón y tecleaba la cifra en el panel de control.

-Papá, qué aburrido eres, eso es muy poco, incluso Hope puede más.- Reclamó ese díscolo jovencito de ojos de ensueño, cabello estilizado en varios mechones medianamente gruesos que se partían a un lado, corto e indómito, a la típica moda Saiyajin.

-¿QUE DICES? ¿YA HAS ESTADO AQUÍ?-

-¡Sí, con Hope nos hacemos unos torneos para apostar, ganaría casi siempre si no es porque ella es más inteligente y me juega trampas.- Contestó cerrando sus puños y con su voz vibrante de emoción.

-¡¿HOPE PELEA CONTIGO? ¡¿Y DE HACE CUÁNTO Y A CUÁNTAS GRAVEDADES PELEAN USTEDES DOS!- Trunks preguntó espantado.

-Papá tranquilízate.- Contestó ese niño con la sagacidad de un zorro a pesar de su corta edad, agitando su mano de arriba para abajo.- Sólo entrenamos a 1500 para que Hope no se canse tan rápido, pero a veces peleamos a 3000 cuando nos sale esa aura amarilla de la piel… ella sabe por qué nos pasa eso pero no quiere decirme ¿Qué es papá?-

Trunks cayó al piso.

-¡SE CONVIERTEN EN SUPER SAIYAJINS!- Gritó como un loco apuntándole con el dedo desde el suelo. Vejita miró ladinamente hacia un lado exclamando un 'ups'; distrayéndose rápidamente al timbre que repercutió en la hermeticidad del cuarto.

-¿Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?-

-Sí mamá, soy yo.- Contestó con su voz de niño, alzándose en la punta de los pies para alcanzar el botón del intercomunicador que estaba sobre el panel de control. Trunks se preguntó si habría sido en algo parecido a su hijo si hubiera sido criado en el tiempo presente junto con su padre.

-Ah Vejita, avísale a tu padre que Hope y yo vamos a la playa a recoger conchas. Es una tarea que tiene tu hermana en la escuela.-

-¡Mamá mamá! ¡Yo quiero ir también!- Vejita saltó en animosidad.

-OK, ven con nosotras.- Dana respondió en el aliento de una sonrisa.

-Yo también voy.- Trunks se paró serio palmeando sus pantalones de deporte -Creo que necesito conversar con tu madre acerca de esto.-

Vejita metió su cabeza entre los hombros como una tortuga, tal como hacía cuando sabía que estaba en problemas o cuando lo habían descubierto en una travesura.

-No vas a creer de lo que me enteré hoy.- Trunks comenzó la plática mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba las espaldad de Vejita, el que ayudaba a su hermana a recoger las conchas que juntaban en un balde. El niño volvió a encogerse.

-¿Que nuestros hijos se convierten?- Dana respondió caminando a su lado, la puesta de sol entregándole unos tonos que suavizaron su rostro de madre amorosa.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- Levantó una ceja de extrañeza.

-Hope me lo contó hace poco. No se aguanto de pedirme si podía investigar más científicamente a los Saiyajins.-

-¿Qué, ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme?- Contestó con pica, desviando su atención a las inocentes risas de sus gemelos y estrechando sus ojos como si estuviera pensara en algo específico.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas… no era nada un zancudo esa otra noche, ¿verdad, Acaso…?- Se miró el brazo derecho. -… ¡¿ACASO ME SACASTE SANGRE!-

Su mujer no respondió más que con un espontáneo agarre de su brazo y rió.

-Lo lamento, pero eras nuestro único Saiyajin más puro, además que eres descendiente directo de nada más y nada menos que de un príncipe.- Contestó Dana lisonjeramente cerrándole un ojo para hacerlo sentir orgulloso, Trunks recibió su cumplido con su rostro bañado de chispeante ironía y su boca musitando un prolongado _mmmm_.

-Mamá descubrió por qué los Saiyajins son más poderosos que los humanos papá.-

-¿A sí, ¿y por qué será que usaste a tu propio padre como conejillos de india niñita lista?- Se acercó a ella tomándola con energía en sus brazos y apegándola a su pecho. Su cabello largo y negro salpicado de pequeños rulitos ondeó libremente al impulso y lo enfrentó con los mismos ojos rasgados de su madre.

-Porque las mitocondrias celulares de los Saiyajins fabrican trillonésimas veces más ATP que las de los humanos al final de la respiración celular.- Terminó su profesional explicación con la voz de sus días más tiernos de la infancia, lo que sonó escandalosamente precoz.

-¿QUÉ? ¿MITOCONDRIAS? ¿ATP? ¿RESPIRACIÓN CELULAR? DANA, ¿QUÉ LE HAS ESTADO ENSEÑANDO A HOPE?-

-Nada de lo que ella pregunta Trunks, te juro que comencé explicándole de la forma más sencilla y didáctica posible pero no me entendió, y finalmente cuando le hablé en términos reales lo captó al segundo…salió mucho más inteligente que yo. Y pensar que lo único que hacía a su edad era esconderme de los androides. Quise matricularla en un colegio especial pero ella no quiere separarse de los hijos de Dan.-

-Sí, y así está bien, tiene que crecer normal y feliz con niños de su edad.- La miró para que Hope le esbozara una sonrisa y luego a su hermano que merodeaba cerca con el balde en su mano. -En el caso de Vejita será mucho más fuerte que yo, pero me temo que la mente estratégica la sacó su hermana; así que si les toca luchar contra un enemigo tendrán que hacerlo en pareja.- Terminó su padre. El niño volteó, mirándolo con ansiedad.

-¡Trunks! ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No asustes a los niños!- Dana lo regañó. No tuvo tiempo para defenderse cuando Vejita tomó su mano libre y la agitó con energía

-Papá, cuéntame más de eso, cuéntame del abuelo Vejita, cuéntame de esos enemigos, ¡cuéntame de los Super Saiyajins!-

-¡Sí papá, yo también quiero saber- La niña le acarició la mejilla con su pequeña manita para tomar su atención.

-¿De verdad quieren que les cuente?- Trunks preguntó con todo el amor de un padre a su hija en sus brazos y a su hijo en su mano, al reflejo suyo y de su esposa, al de su mismo padre, al de esa valiente y poderosa raza de luchadores galácticos que se congregaba entera en la pureza de esos niños al asentirle al unísono.

'Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una nave venida del lejano planeta Vejita aterrizó en la Tierra. De ella salió un niño increíblemente fuerte llamado Gokuu…'

**FIN**


End file.
